


Law/F!Reader: After Dressrosa

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Request by @leynadoodles on tumblr. The original prompt was something angsty, where Law confronts his s/o after the fight in Dressrosa because they had gotten hurt and almost died.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 50





	Law/F!Reader: After Dressrosa

The second Doflamingo had fallen to the ground, defeated by Luffy's blow, Law stared at him. He'd always imagined what the bastard would look like after being beaten, and he wanted to burn the sight into his brain. Mugiwara-ya had really done it, despite all odds.

He quickly snapped out of it as he saw his s/o running to him. Her right arm had been severely cut by some of Doflamingo's strings after she had blocked an attack, and it was bleeding in several places. Nothing life-threatening, but it would definitely take a while to heal and it would leave more than a few scars. When she wrapped her arms around him and breathed a sigh of relief, Law was still; his arms hung at his sides and he looked down at the ground. ____ pulled away and looked back at him. "Law? Are you okay?" Her voice was laced with concern; she had been separated from him for most of the fight, and she had no idea if he had been injured. "Shit, did I get blood on your jacket? Sorry. I'm just...it's really over." She beamed at him. "We did it."

Law returned her smile with a glare, and ____'s grin faded. His fists clenched as he tried to keep them from shaking. I can't believe she came here, after how hard I tried to keep her out of danger..."I told you to stay behind on the ship with Bepo and the others," he replied coldly. "I gave you a direct order as your captain, and you immediately defied that order by sneaking off to Dressrosa." He turned away from her, too ashamed to look at the blood on her arms; he glanced down at a bloodstain on his shirt that had come from her embracing him, and he felt a pit form in his stomach. This was his fault. She was bleeding because he couldn't protect her. She almost died because he couldn't protect her. Goddammit, why couldn't she have just listened to him for once?

"Law, I--"

"How could you be so reckless?" Law snapped, turning around to face her. His voice rose with every word. "How could you be so _stupid_? Why did you come here after I specifically told you to stay behind?"

His s/o's mouth opened slightly at his harsh words. She glared at him. "You're my captain, and my lover," she replied heatedly. "You really think I'm going to stand on the sidelines in a fucking submarine when you're going to fight one of the most dangerous men in the world? How could YOU be so selfish and inconsiderate to just leave me behind like that, waiting to hear about you on a DenDen Mushi or read a newspaper to find out if you're still alive or...or dead?" Her voice broke at the end, and she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm selfish?" Law barked. "You came here out of a misguided sense of love and duty because you didn't want to be patient. Do you have any idea how easily you could have died just now?" He marched over to her and grabbed her wrist to show her the wounds on her arm. She winced from the sudden movement, and Law's eyes widened as he realizes he had hurt her. He quickly let go of her arm and looked down."I've already lost someone I care about to that son of a bitch," he murmured. "I...If he had killed you too, I..."

____ stared at him, and her expression softened. She reached out to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry I made you worry by putting myself in danger," she replied gently. "But...I didn't want to lose you, either." She smiled and hugged him again, making sure to avoid smearing blood on him this time. "And we're both here."


End file.
